Are You Happy Now?
by SongBirdie
Summary: Revised: Gibbs and Jenny find that life isn't the same without the other in it. So they think of how to correct this fact. Jibbs. Songfic.


**Are You Happy Now? **

**Valerie Portolano April 23, 2009**

Sung by: Michelle Branch

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Are You Happy Now? They are the property of their respective creators.

I do however; own the plotline, Sarah Lily Gibbs and Kristie.

Spoilers for various episodes, un-how you most likely remember them. This is A.U. to the extreme. Enjoy!

Summary: Gibbs and Jenny find that life isn't the same without the other in it. So they think of how to correct this little fact. Jibbs! Songfic! Mentions of Gibbs/his third wife and Gibbs/OC. Again, A.U. to the Extreme!

_**Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
and you don't care about me**_

_**And I know there's just no use  
when all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was furious, no beyond furious. How could she do this? Write a Dear John letter, saying what we had was fun, but it was time to move on. All for a promotion?! Oh, he knows about that, she might not have said it but she didn't have to, he knew what kind of person she was. Ambitious, driven, not about to let anything stand in her way. That was half the reason he fell for her.

All right Jen, we'll play it your way for now, but mark my words this isn't over by a long shot. _  
_

_**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ooh, ooh,  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**_

She was even more stubborn than he remembered. Then, another marriage will do that to you. A marriage made in an attempt to forget, forget _**her**_, her laugh, her smile, how he felt when she left. When she told him that their relationship was strictly professional, he felt another piece of the hope he'd clung to die off. He was just as stubborn as she was, however; he could, and would wait. What he really wanted to know was, "Are you happy now?" he questioned. The look she gave him could melt ice, and though unintended it melted just a bit of ice around his heart.

_  
**You took all there was to take,  
and left with an empty plate  
and you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I, I've given up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
**_

"You left me, Jen, took what you wanted to take and when it was no longer enough left me in the dark, wondering what I did wrong." With that he slammed the door to her office, feeling for the first time since he saw her again, strangely, light, like a burden had been lifted. Finally admitting to himself, it wasn't his fault she left. It was hers, and now she had to live with the guilt. If there was ever going to be a _**Them**_ again, it was up to her, he'd made his move. _**  
**_

_**Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ooh, ooh,  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?**_

How dare he? I left with good reason, we where never going to get anywhere and it was a perfectly good promotion. It got me where I am today. And where is that? A tiny little voice in her head said. I'm the first female director of an armed federal agency. Yet, what you want the most is what you don't have, someone to wake up to everyday, to live for besides this all consuming job. As Jennifer Shepard tried to think of something to say back to the little voice in her mind, she reached a conclusion.

"Oh, Lord, Jethro's right."

_**Do you have everything you want?  
You can get up and give everything you've got  
you can't run away from yourself  
**_

With a shaking hand Jenny Shepard reached to ring the doorbell. As she did so it swung open. [What are the odds?] Gibbs stood there covered in sawdust, looking straight at her, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Come to talk?" he asked.

She just nodded her head too weary to do anything else. "You were right." He just looked at her, silently telling her to go on. "I left because I was afraid, and now I'll never know what I missed." At this his head shot up. "Jethro, I'm dying; the doctors give me a few months." Finally spent, she broke down sobbing, and he caught her. _  
_

_**Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, ooh ooh  
come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ooh, ooh,  
are you happy now?**_

Jenny Shepard was smiling for the camera, taking a picture as the new Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her husband was standing next to her, smiling as well. It was their Honeymoon, and they were back where it all started, Paris. Neither had been this happy in a long time, and they would enjoy it for as long as they could.

_**Would you look me in the eye?  
**__**Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ooh, ooh,  
Are you happy now?**_

Nearing seventy years old, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs climbed the hill to his wife's grave. He'd leave flowers for Shannon and Kelly on the way out. He knelt down next to the head stone that read:

Jennifer Gibbs,

Beloved Wife, Cherished Mother,

Our Lost Angel: Will be missed.

R.I.P.

They'd had six wonderful years together before the disease had claimed her life. In these six years she had left him a beautiful gift. A daughter, Sarah Lily Gibbs. She was four when her mother died. He had, at Jen's insistence found a wonderful woman named Kristie, who could put up with him and help him raise Sarah. He wouldn't trade his and Jen's years together for anything. He was happy because he knows she was happy now, too. With that he got up to go to see Sarah's gradation from collage.

_**Are you happy now? Ooh, ooh,  
are you happy now?**_


End file.
